User talk:Juanx69
Hi, welcome to SuperFriends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:CATWOMAN.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Superman Fan 21:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, what's up? I'm not actually the same guy you sent the message to but I think I can answer your question. In The Wild Cards, the image there is Firestorm and Jack. I believe in that scene Firestorm says: "Coming right at you, Jack!" As for the picture with the Riddler doing his magic act, that's from Season 3. I can't remember which episode but I believe it was during a climactic fight. The Bat-Cave picture is probably from The Case of the Dreadful Dolls, not sure though. Check those out, that's probably what they are. And welcome to the wiki!! --Noah Tall 19:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) By the way By the way, if you speak Spanish maybe you could do some work on the Ben 10 and the Super Friends and Batman and Grey Matter. Those are both in Spanish so I don't know what they say. As far as I know they don't have English versions. --Noah Tall 19:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) BEN 10 AND SUPERFRIENDS Batman: Why I envy a boy of twelve years old? Wonder Woman: He is 10 years old Batman: Whatever, it's just a boy Wonder Woman: Is it because he has superpowers Batman: Hmm! Hear that guys, she says that we do not have superpowers Wonder Woman: Nah, what I am saying is that you do not have superpowers Batman: JMM! Hear that guys, she says I do not have superpowers Superman: Well, technically you do not have superpowers Batman: hahaha, what! Superman: Aquaman can talk to fish, I can fly, you're only a millionaire with a rubber mask, an expensive car and a belt funny, do not take this wrong, you're in shape, but no superpowers friend, sorry Ben 10: Hello, sorry, I come for my lunch Batman: So you must be the new guy, Ken? REN? Ben 10: Ben!, Yeahh, and you must be, uh BATMAN! haha, just kidding, give me your autograph Batman: You want my autograph? ...... Hmm! Yes of course, as no Ben 10: Who wants half my sandwish? Aquaman: I, I want, thanks Ben 10: Superman, you knew that I have pajamas exactly like your costume? Superman: Ohh really? Ben 10: Well, I'm going, friends, was a pleasure being with you Superman: hear that? ... superman pajamas was Batman: Yes, and asked for my autograph Aquaman: Yes, and gave me half his tuna sandiwsh Batman: Are you sure it is tuna? Superman: What shame! Wonder Woman: A Flash you'll love this Aquaman: I think I'll puke BATMAN AND BEN 10 Meanwhile in the Batcave Ben 10: Look Batman is a bad omen Batman: Fast Gray Matter we run into the Batmobile Ben 10: Ayyyyyyy! Thank you very much Thanks for the translation. And yes, that model of Nightwing was created for The New Teen Titans series for Hanna-Barbera. It was eventually decided that Dick Grayson wasn't going to be used in the series at all, since he was a regular in the Super Friends. Eventually the series was canceled before it even got passed pre-production. Because of that we never got to see Robin become Nightwing. But even if the show would have been greenlit, chances of us seeing Dick Grayson in it at all would have been slim. But he would have likely appeared as a guest star though. And where'd you get that picture of the Teen Titans in their secret identities? I've NEVER seen that before. It's awesome. Thanks a lot for your contribution. Please don't give up...if you need help just let me know. I only know English so you're doing better than me being multi-lingual. --Noah Tall 16:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi...what's up? Howdy. That image of Hal Jordan is from Conquerors of the Future. The image of Diana Prince is from SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show. I'm not sure which episode, but possibly Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp. It's been a while since I've seen all of those. She may have been seen in her secret identity in multiple episodes...but I'm almost positive it's from SuperFriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show. The picture with the Batman, Robin and Aquaman riding in the Batboat is probably from Superfriends vs. Superfriends, but once again I'm not sure about that. --Noah Tall 23:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) The All-New Super Friends Hour episodes Yes, I have both Fire and Rampage from The All-New Super Friends Hour. I bought them when they were released to DVD. What was you wanting to know about them? --Noah Tall 20:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Using Signature Hi Juanx69. When you communicate with someone on the wiki, please use the 'signature' button on the editing tool bar. This will help us know who you are so we can respond without hunting you down and let us know the time you left the message. Be sure to check out the 'Help us Edit' tab above on the site navigation tool bar ... specifically the Manual of Style. Thanks and have fun editing. --Superman Fan 13:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC)